Cargo containers of three or more widths are typically received in cargo compartments of aircraft. Because the containers have different base widths, it is necessary to provide sidewise guidance and restraint fittings for the various widths, three for example.
This could be accomplished by using movable, adjustable, or controllable guide/restraint fittings. However, all three of the foregoing techniques involve unacceptable penalties in terms of cost, complication, manpower, and handling time requirements; and weight, in various combinations of the foregoing.